lingopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Basque
Overview 'Basque '''is a language spoken in the Basque country, a region that straddles the westernmost Pyrenees in adjacent parts of northern Spain and southwestern France. Linguistically, Basque is unrelated to the other languages of Europe and is a language isolate to any other known living language. The Basques are indigenous to, and primarily inhabit, the Basque Country. The Basque language is spoken by 28.4% (751,500) of Basques in all territories. Of these, 93.2% (700,300) are in the Spanish area of the Basque Country and the remaining 6.8% (51,200) are in the French portion. Native speakers live in a contiguous area that includes parts of four Spanish provinces and the three "ancient provinces" in France. Gipuzkoa, most of Biscay, a few municipalities of Álava, and the northern area of Navarre formed the core of the remaining Basque-speaking area before measures were introduced in the 1980s to strengthen the language. By contrast, most of Álava, the western part of Biscay and central and southern areas of Navarre are predominantly populated by native speakers of Spanish, either because Basque was replaced by Spanish over the centuries, in some areas (most of Álava and central Navarre), or because it was possibly never spoken there, in other areas (parts of the Enkarterri and southeastern Navarre). Under Restorationist and Francoist Spain, public use of Basque was frowned upon, often regarded as a sign of separatism; this applied especially to those regions that did not support Franco's uprising (such as Biscay or Gipuzkoa). Overall, in the 1960s and later, the trend reversed and education and publishing in Basque began to flourish. As a part of this process, a standardised form of the Basque language, called Euskara Batua, was developed by the Euskaltzaindia in the late 1960s. Besides its standardised version, the five historic Basque dialects are Biscayan, Gipuzkoan, and Upper Navarrese in Spain, and Navarrese–Lapurdian and Souletin in France. They take their names from the historic Basque provinces, but the dialect boundaries are not congruent with province boundaries. Euskara Batua was created so that Basque language could be used—and easily understood by all Basque speakers—in formal situations (education, mass media, literature), and this is its main use today. In both Spain and France, the use of Basque for education varies from region to region and from school to school. A language isolate, Basque is believed to be one of the few surviving pre-Indo-European languages in Europe, and is the only one in Western Europe. The origin of the Basques and of their languages is not conclusively known, though the most accepted current theory is that early forms of Basque developed prior to the arrival of Indo-European languages in the area, including the Romance languagesthat geographically surround the Basque-speaking region. Basque has adopted a good deal of its vocabulary from the Romance languages, and Basque speakers have in turn lent their own words to Romance speakers. Basque excerpt from Wikipedia article "Euskara" Euskararen sustrairik zaharrenak, Erromatar Inperioaren aurretikoak, Akitania osoan eta Bizkaiko golkotik Andorraraino bitarteko Pirinioen bi aldeetan agertu dira. Erdi Aroan, gutxienez Errioxan eta Burgosko ipar-ekialdean ere hitz egin zela dokumentatuta dago. Gutxitze prozesu latza jasan du, eta lurraldeak galdu ditu etenik gabe. Nafarroa Garaian, bereziki, prozesu hori oso nabarmena izan da azken mendeetan. XIX. mendearen bukaeran eta XX. mendearen hasieran, hainbat intelektual nahizArturo Kanpion eta Sabino Arana bezalako politikarien eraginez nolabait biziberritu zen, eusko abertzaletasunari estuki lotu baitzen. Frankismoaren garaian (1936–1977) euskarak jazarpen arrotza pairatu zuen eta ia desagertu zen, baina berriro ere indartu egin da 1960ko hamarkadaz geroztik, euskararen aldeko herri mugimenduak (ikastolak, AEK...) eta idatzizko estandarizazioa lagunduta. 1980ko hamarkadatik aurrera, erakundeen onarpena lortu du, lurralde zatiketa handiekin bada ere. Gernikako Estatutuak euskara Euskal Autonomia Erkidegoko berezko hizkuntza izendatu zuen eta gaztelerarekin batera ofizial egin zuen Araba, Bizkai eta Gipuzkoan (Trebiñun eta Villaverde Turtziozen izan ezik). Nafarroa Garaian, Euskararen Legearen eraginez, herrialdeko ipar-mendebaldean (''eremu euskaldunean) soilik da koofiziala. Iruñean eta erdialdeko beste hiri garrantzitsuetan (eremu mistoan), onarpen maila txikiagoa da eta traba handiagoak ditu euskarak. Nafarroako hegoaldean (eremu ez-euskaldunean), berriz, euskara ez dago onartuta. Ipar Euskal Herrian, euskarak ez du aginpidea duten erakunde publikoen onarpenik: hizkuntza ofizial bakarra frantsesa da. Video Category:Language Isolates Category:Europe Category:Spain